The King and his Doctor
by atadsp
Summary: The year is 1992, Godzilla has been silent for 3 years and the world is at peace, but when the Doctor arrives at the head quarters for G-Force things begin to evolve in unforeseen ways.


1992

Things had been quiet for the past few years, Miki Seagusa thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair looking out over the beautiful green fields that stretched out in front of the G-Force academy. Birds chirped in the fresh air, and the relative peace of the early of the Tokyo day.

Her thoughts began to drift away from her, she could hear the faint thudding of His footsteps in her ears. They began to tingle, and she realized that she was reaching out with her mind and touching His mind. She quickly sat up and plunged her face into her hands as she cut the communication off. Even with her level of talent with physic energy it was possible to lose herself in it and make rash choices.

She didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as the bases alarms began to sound. _So much for a quiet time._ She thought to herself, and then a darker thought entered her mind. _What if it's worse than that? _

She stood up and straitened her skirt out as she looked around her small office. Everything was in place exactly as she remembered it. She tied her hair shoulder length brown hair into a pony tail as she moved out of her office heading towards the command and nerve center for the entire Japanese Anti- Kaiju section known as G-Force.

On her way she noticed that something felt off. It dawned on her that this wasn't an alarm used for Kaiju attack, but was instead used for intruder alerts. Who on Earth could possibly have made it far enough in to warrant an intruder alter without any kind of prior alert. The thought's filled her head as she pushed her way into the command center, only to be literally caught off guard by one of the pilots that G-Force kept on permanent retention from the JSDF, Kazuma Aoki.

He was an aviation genius from what Miki knew, but she had only talked to him in passing and hadn't really gotten to know him yet. Still Kazuma had diverted her behind one of the banks of computers that spiraled outwards and upwards from the central monitoring stations. On top of which rested a very odd, very peculiar site. It wasn't anything that Miki had seen before, but it was defiantly from Earth. It was a striking blue box just large enough for one or two people to stand inside of, with a set of closed double doors on what she assumed to be the front. There were English words written across the top of the box, they read Police Call Box.

Beyond the sheer wonder of how such a box could have come to rest in the exact center of the facility, Miki felt something even deeper. The box felt alive, and it felt like somehow she had actually met this box before, but she knew for an absolute fact that could not be true. She had never seen anything like this before.

She wrenched her arm free of Kazuma's grasp and started approaching the box infront of all the gun toting men wearing their uniforms with the G-Force Logo printed on the shoulder and on the hats.

Kazuma shouted out to her, "Miki you don't know what's in there!"

But by this point she was entranced by the box, it felt very comfortable, almost like a home of some kind. It gave her an odd sense of hope as she reached out to touch the wood that made up the box.

Without much warning the door to the Box opened from the inside. Miki was so startled by this that she jumped back, even as she heard the clicking of the guns as they were aimed and cocked ready to be fired on the intruder. She stumbled to the ground, barely catching herself to avoid ramming her face into the ground. By the time she had looked over the door had been closed and there was a man standing on top of the round table.

He was a very tall lanky man dressed in a dark brown suit with light blue pinstripes running down the legs and across the Jacket. He also wore a tan duster that went down to his ankles. His hair was a thick chestnut color and completely unstyled, it almost looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His skin and facial complexion seemed to be that of a pale European man, but Miki couldn't be sure of this man.

He looked down to her as she scrambled to her feet. His eyes were piercing and it was now that she felt his presence. It was a kind of pressure in her temporal lobe, she often felt this way whenever He came around, or when other physic creatures made contact with her mind. He nodded to her, as if she was supposed to understand it. His expression then completely changed, from a dark serious on to that of a child staring in wonder.

"This isn't Barcelona," he said with a sense of awed wonder as he jumped down from the table. Everyone in the room who had a gun moved to track his movements, and it was then that he realized what his situation was as he raised his hands into the air. "There is no need for any of that."

Kazuma stepped forward and looked the man in the eye, "Who are you, and how did you get in here."

"Hello," the man took a pause and looked around for a moment, as if contemplating his surroundings. "I'm the Doctor, and I got here inside of that blue box on the table."


End file.
